


Мечтай - и сбудется

by Sasta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: Написано по заявке:Стив очень любит секс, вот просто очень, может так весь день и все такое. Но при этом скромный до фейспалма, вообще ничего не скажет о своих желаниях, будет молча завязывать узлом и терпеть.Хотя терпеть особо не приходилось, и до войны желающие были (правда, дамочки, а Стиву всегда хотелось попробовать и с мужчиной тоже, но Баки только друг и никак иначе).А самое главное - у него есть тайное желание. Он очень хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь трахнул его между сиськами, потому что вот эта ложбинка у него очень чувствительная.Брок чуть не с первого взгляда на Кэпа загорается желанием - грудь Стива не дает ему покоя. Вылизать, искусать, оставить кучу засосов - и да, сжать и засунуть туда член.Как они дойдут до постели - авторское решение. Но главное, чтобы вот это желание исполнилось без долгих разговоров "а чего ты хочешь", потому что Стив - читаем выше - об этом вообще не говорит.И чтобы общая любовь к такому вот фетишу стала для обоих откровением.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 39





	Мечтай - и сбудется

Стив не сразу заметил, как на него смотрят девушки. Нет, он, конечно, быстро понял, что привлекает внимание – ну еще бы, с таким-то телом. Он и сам, чего греха таить, первые пару недель постоянно зависал возле большого зеркала по вечерам, робко надеясь, что вся эта сила и все это здоровье не пропадут в один непрекрасный день.

Только вот факт, что во взглядах девушек не вечная жалость, а интерес и вожделение, поразил его до глубины души. Потому что внутри-то он не изменился, остался все тем же Стивом, что и до сыворотки. И поначалу было как-то даже немного обидно, что всех привлекает тело, а не мозги, не характер, не сила духа.

Хотя да, он осознавал, что в постели сила тела будет, скорее всего, важнее, чем сила духа. 

– Эй, ты же понимаешь, что твоя очаровательная скромность теперь будет только мешать? – поддразнила его Пегги, когда он проводил грустным взглядом очередную подмигнувшую ему девушку. – Упасть на гранату проще, да, Стив?

– Проще, – подтвердил он, но все-таки пообещал самому себе, что справится с этим. Научится быть смелым не только на поле боя. Ну, по крайней мере, попробует.

Ему повезло – смелых и раскованных девушек вокруг него хватало. Две девочки из кордебалета научили его не только целоваться. После нескольких ночей с ними он умел и доставить удовольствие женщине, и принять ласки сам, хотя поначалу отчаянно краснел от любого прикосновения.

А главное – они научили его чувствовать и понимать собственное тело. И когда они с тихими восхищенными выдохами и словами "да у тебя сиськи больше, чем у каждой из нас" целовали, лизали, покусывали и сжимали его грудь, Стив зажмуривался до цветных всполохов под веками и едва не кончал даже без прикосновений к члену. Кажется, девочкам это тоже нравилось.

***

В новом времени Стив быстро привык к тому, что можно практически все, особенно со скрывающей личность наносетью. И что если тебе в клубе подмигнули, то через пару шотов и пять минут ничего не значащих разговоров уже вполне можно предложить уединиться. И ему снова везло – выпить он предлагал сам, а уединиться приглашали его. Только по наскоро нацарапанным на салфетках номерам телефонов звонить на следующий день он не спешил, прекрасно понимая, что отношения надо строить не с тем, кого заинтересовал по пьяной лавочке и кто тебя, вполне возможно, и не вспомнит, если ты позвонишь.

А еще Стиву уже очень давно хотелось попробовать с мужчиной. И не так, как это было пару раз во время войны и несколько раз уже в этой жизни. 

Только вот отдаваться первому встречному в туалете в баре или в прокуренном номере мотеля Стив не спешил. Ему нужно было доверять партнеру, чтобы позволить себе настолько раскрепоститься.

Ну и еще, может быть, Баки – чудом вернувшийся к нему, такой близкий и родной, единственный друг – был прав, и Стив действительно влюбился. Давно и настолько, по его мнению, безнадежно, что уже даже привык к этому чуть тянущему ощущению в груди. Привык к тому, что с каждым одноразовым партнером любого пола ему всегда чего-то не хватало, даже если они не вылезали из постели сутки, прежде чем навсегда разбежаться.

Вот только Стив не умел в эти самые отношения, хоть и попытался однажды. Но и спустя год был рад, что Шерон перевели в Германию, потому что уже после пары месяцев с ней начал думать о том, как бы помягче попросить все закончить. А ведь они даже не съехались, лишь время от времени встречались.

– Просто поговори с ним, – в очередной раз предложил Баки. – Он частенько на тебя смотрит, мелкий, когда уверен, что его никто не видит. Но от меня-то не скроешься.

– Выживем на миссии, может, и поговорю, – шутливо отмахнулся Стив, зная, что вряд ли сможет. Не первым. Быть смелым в таких вопросах он так и не научился.

***

"Накаркал", – только и успел подумать Стив, когда раздался взрыв и пол лаборатории под его ногами задрожал и провалился. 

В который раз повезло – часть стены в помещении, куда он упал, рухнула на соседнюю. В этот карман он и перекатился, успел до того, как сверху начали валиться осколки плит и бетонных перекрытий. И не сразу понял, что лежит на чем-то относительно мягком – или, точнее, на ком-то. Осторожно отодвинулся, насколько было возможно в этом ограниченном пространстве, нащупал чужое плечо и слегка тряхнул.

– Эй, ты живой?

Человек закашлял, приходя в себя, видимо, попытался подняться, потому что чертыхание раздалось чуть сверху.

Внезапно вспыхнувший луч фонарика высветил медленно оседающую густую бетонную пыль и буквально полметра сужающегося пространства над ними.

– Кэп.

– Лейтенант.

– Рванула ловушка в соседнем помещении, – прохрипел Брок и снова закашлялся.

– Надеюсь, больше никого не зацепило, – нахмурился Стив.

– В соседних помещениях на первом этаже моих людей не было, мы по коридорам разбежались, может, им и повезло, – задумавшись на секунду, отозвался Брок.

– На втором я был один, на третьем был Баки, но он успел отчитаться, что ушел в дальнее крыло, – успокоенно вздохнул Стив. – Будем надеяться на лучшее.

– Откопают – узнаем, – Брок закрыл глаза. – Черт, я рад, что это ты, а не один из лаборантов. Я б со злости прибил, а ждать спасения в обнимку с трупом – то еще удовольствие.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Стив, повернувшись к нему и рассматривая бледное лицо.

– В относительном, – поморщился Брок. – Башкой неслабо приложился и по ногам прилетело.

Стив осторожно приподнял его голову и провел пальцами по затылку.

– Крови нет, уже хорошо. На лбу небольшая ссадина, видимо, когда пытался сесть, ударился.

Брок издал согласный звук и по одной приподнял, согнул и распрямил ноги.

– Жить буду, – усмехнулся он и осторожно перевернулся на бок, лицом к лицу со Стивом. Из уха выпала разбитая гарнитура.

Стив тут же поднес руку к своей и ткнул кнопку вызова. 

Тишина. 

Вынул гарнитуру, рассмотрел, снова попробовал, закусив губу.

– Похоже, она все-таки сломалась, хоть и нет видимых повреждений. Но мое примерное местоположение Баки просчитает, мы переговаривались буквально за минуту до взрыва.

– За минуту ты мог осмотреть три-четыре помещения, не заходя в них, – резонно возразил Брок.

Стив взял у него фонарик и осмотрел еще раз стену.

– Бетон, по нему стучать бесполезно, не труба, чтобы звук передавать, – озвучил он очевидное, передавая фонарик обратно Броку.

– Позади тебя тоже ничего металлического, – хмуро подтвердил Брок. 

Посветил вниз, к ногам, раздраженно вздохнул. 

Луч скользнул над головами, и Брок нахмурился сильнее, провел пальцами по виску Стива, размазывая сворачивающуюся кровь, цокнул недовольно.

– Тебя зацепило, Кэп.

– Я даже и не заметил, голова почти не болит, значит, царапина, – пожал плечами Стив, проверил карман, в котором держал свой фонарик, несколько раз безуспешно нажал на кнопку и, тяжело вздохнув, сунул обратно в карман. – Будем свет экономить или без разницы?

– Нам бы воздух лучше экономить, – хмыкнул Брок, но выключателем щелкнул.

Некоторое время лежали в тишине, слушая, как где-то сверху то осыпаются мелкие камушки, то что-то неприятно поскрипывает, словно грозясь похоронить их тут окончательно.

– Что слышно? – спросил Брок тихо.

– Ничего, прости, у Баки слух гораздо лучше, чем у меня, – Стив снова пожал плечами, хоть в темноте этого было не рассмотреть.

– Вот, скажешь это потом еще раз, а то Роллинз не поверит, что должен мне десятку, – неожиданно довольно произнес Брок.

– Спорили? – насмешливо фыркнул Стив.

– Ага, он уверял, что вы с Барнсом через четыре стены слышать можете.

Стив засмеялся.

– Баки и правда может через пару стен расслышать, хотя тут все будет зависеть от шума в помещении и размера самого помещения, так что разговоры в зале он слышит все, вернее, может слышать, обычно он от этого абстрагируется, не нравится ему подслушивать. Если бы он слышал через четыре стены, я бы, может, попробовал покричать. Но такая толща бетона – без шансов. А у меня слух самый обычный человеческий. Лучше, конечно, чем в детстве, когда я наполовину глухим был из-за болезни, но все же.

– Без вариантов, значит, – буркнул Брок, и Стив прикусил язык, разозлившись на самого себя.

– Ну, вообще-то, и правда можем попробовать, – предложил он.

– Экономим воздух, – отказался Брок. – Взрыв был один, может, не так уж много и обвалилось.

Ждали молча, только время от времени ворочались, когда от неудобного положения затекала спина или бок.

– Да, вот уж воистину, бойтесь своих желаний, – внезапно глухо проговорил Брок.

– Ммм? – непонимающе протянул Стив.

– Давно мечтал оказаться с тобой в одной комнате в относительной темноте, только вот обстановку представлял несколько иную, – сознался Брок, – правда, сейчас я могу думать только о том, чтобы нас поскорее откопали. Хотя трепаться с тобой приятно в любой обстановке, Кэп.

Стива накрыло горячей волной весьма неуместного возбуждения и какой-то совершенно невероятной нежностью одновременно.

Он повернулся к Броку, протянул руку, нащупав предплечье, и осторожно сжал его.

– Лейте... Брок, почему ты раньше ничего не говорил? – голос предательски сорвался, и Стив замолчал, сглотнул нервно.

– Да как-то все не до признаний было, – Брок пожал плечами. – Сначала ты был весь такой отстраненный и холодный, сам в себе, и смотрел как-то сквозь, потом появился Барнс, ну и я подумал, что уже поздно дергаться.

– Он просто друг, всегда был и будет, но ничего больше, – заверил Стив, – и, я полагаю, твое желание вполне может исполниться.

Над головой камешки застучали чаще и чуть более звонко.

– Оба желания, – улыбнулся Стив, понимая, что их уже скоро откопают.

Поддавшись порыву, он подвинулся ближе, провел рукой по плечу, осторожно обхватил ладонью шею Брока, только чтобы не задеть травмированный затылок, хотя ужасно хотелось запутаться пальцами в волосах, и нашел губами его губы. Мягко, коротко поцеловал, сквозь вкус бетонной пыли ощущая горьковатый привкус сигарет. 

– А твой роман с Картер? – поинтересовался Брок. – Личная жизнь супергероя, конечно, тайна за семью печатями, поэтому о вас знали все с первого же, кажется, дня.

– В романе с Шерон, – поморщился Стив, – этот момент был, пожалуй, самым ужасным. Все вокруг все знали, хотя этот чертов роман с первого же дня трещал по швам.

Брок выдохнул судорожно и подался вперед, сминая губы Стива жарким и жадным поцелуем. 

– А сам-то почему молчал? – спросил, когда наконец отстранился и они оба смогли чуть отдышаться.

Сверху стали слышны голоса, Стив с сожалением отодвинулся. 

– У меня хреново со словами, – повинился он. – Но, думаю, Баки в ближайшее время взял бы меня за шкирку и швырнул бы в тебя, потому что я ему уже все уши прожужжал о том, как ты мне нравишься.

Брок тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой – Стив увидел это в пробивающемся в стык между спасшими их плитами свете.

***

Брок обошел машину Стива, рассматривая, одобрительно цокнул и с довольным видом устроился на пассажирском сиденьи. Смотреть на него такого Стив мог бы вечность: расслабленный и спокойный, с легкой полуулыбкой после отличного ужина и пары бокалов вина и чем-то таким во взгляде, отчего Стив завелся с полоборота в самом начале вечера.

Брок вбил в навигатор адрес, положил руку Стиву на бедро, чуть сжав пальцы, и не убирал всю дорогу.

Стив честно старался не нарушать правила и не превышать скорость, хотя хотелось как можно быстрее оказаться поближе к спальне. Кажется, Брок не только понимал, но и целиком и полностью разделял его желание. 

– Как насчет забить на правило трех свиданий? – предложил он, когда Стив припарковался возле его дома.

Целоваться они начали еще в лифте, и Стиву пришлось собрать всю свою выдержку в кулак и отпустить Брока, чтобы тот смог отпереть дверь в квартиру.

В душ завалились тоже вместе, не в силах оторваться друг от друга даже на несколько минут, раз уж наконец-то дорвались, благо кабинка у Брока была просторная и, как выяснилось, достаточно крепкая.

Кровать ласково приняла их, даже не скрипнув, хотя вряд ли они бы это заметили. 

– Боже, – почти простонал Брок, усаживаясь на бедра Стива и сжимая руками его грудь, – ты даже не представляешь, как долго я об этом мечтал. Каждый раз в зале, когда ты штангу тягал, думал – захлебнусь к чертям собственной слюной. 

Стив почувствовал, как щеки начинают пылать, и да – он прекрасно знал, что если уж краснеет, то чуть не до пяток. Брок, как завороженный, продолжал тискать его грудь: то проводил кончиками пальцев, слегка задевая ногтями, то сжимал соски, то наклонялся, чтобы лизнуть, подуть – и все начиналось сначала.

Стив держался, сколько мог, но на особо чувствительном укусе сдался, подкинул бедра вверх, притираясь членом к заднице Брока, и кончил, задыхаясь от наслаждения вперемешку со смущением.

– Черт, – восхищенно выдохнул Брок, – такой чувствительный.

Стив притянул его к себе и поцеловал, но Брок почти сразу отстранился и задумчиво посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом резко тряхнул головой, словно на что-то решаясь.

– Не сочти меня извращенцем, но я сдохну, если не попробую, – пробормотал он, и Стив только вопросительно поднял брови и развел руки в стороны.

– Весь твой, – пообещал совершенно серьезно.

Брок замер на мгновение и сам наклонился, чтобы поцеловать.

– Ловлю тебя на слове, – шепнул в губы.

Он привстал, сместился выше, и Стив, не удержавшись, поднял голову с подушки и слизнул с головки прохладную солоноватую каплю.

– Боже, да, – выдохнул Брок, – но чуть позже. Если так и дальше пойдет, я живым из этой кровати не выберусь.

– Ну уж нет, – ухмыльнулся Стив, снова устраиваясь на подушке, – у меня на тебя еще много планов.

– Звучит заманчиво, – низким и хрипловатым от возбуждения голосом произнес Брок.

И провел членом по груди Стива. А затем свел ее ладонями и двинул бедрами. И еще. 

Стив вцепился в простыню и застонал, изо всех сил стараясь лежать неподвижно, лишь бы не выгнуться и не скинуть с себя Брока от переизбытка ощущений.

– Да-да-да, господи, Брок, не останавливайся.

У Стива с детства так голова не кружилась, как сейчас. Он искусал губы и костяшки пальцев, чтобы только не кричать в голос от переполняющих его эмоций. И когда Брок с долгим стоном кончил ему на грудь и шею, сжал собственный член и в несколько быстрых сильных движений догнал его.

Оба долго не могли отдышаться, молча смотрели друг на друга.

– Ты всегда такой отзывчивый? – спросил наконец Брок.

Стив пожал плечами и понял, что снова краснеет.

– Если честно, понятия не имею. С мужчинами я не особенно экспериментировал. Так что у тебя есть все шансы это выяснить, – улыбнулся он чуть лукаво, надеясь поскорее свернуть этот смущающий его разговор.

Брок на мгновение прикрыл глаза и сглотнул.

– Не отпущу, слышишь, все идут нахрен. Надо будет – устрою похищение национального героя. Не умею строить отношения, но я обучаемый.

Прозвучало с таким вызовом, что Стив невольно улыбнулся.

– Вместе учиться будем, – пообещал он и снова потянулся к Броку.

Пора было узнать, нет ли у них еще одинаковых тайных желаний.


End file.
